A Thousand and One Roses
by Princess Sin
Summary: Just a little Valentine Day story i did. This is for all the TsuzukiMuraki fans.


**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Yami no Matsuei**

**A/N-I wrote this in one day. i am quite impressed with myself. although there is no plot to the story.**

**A Thousand and One Roses**

It was an ordinary day. Tsuzuki didn't know why he kept going back to the Hall of Candles to check on Muraki's candle. Every time there was a murder that looked to be the style of the murderous doctor he would go to the Hall of Candles to check Muraki's candle to make sure the man was dead. And every time he would leave the hall feeling sad. He couldn't explain it, but it hurt his heart to know that he would never see Muraki again. Maybe he should just forget about the man and move on. It wouldn't have worked out between them anyway. Sighing heavily, Tsuzuki walked into his office and found a red envelope lying on his desk. Just then his young partner, Watari and Tatsumi walked into the office.

"You're an hour late," said Tatsumi holding several thick folders in his hand. "I will have to dock your pay."

"What!" the purpled eyed guardian shrieked. He gave his friend his patented sad puppy eyes and the trembling bottom lip. "But . . . but Tatsumi, my alarm clock didn't go off."

"Sure it didn't," snorted Hisoka underneath his breath.

The secretary only pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and glared down stonily at him. "Then maybe you should get yourself a better alarm clock then you would be here on time for work."

Tsuzuki let his head fall heavily to the desk with a thump.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Watari picking up the red envelop and pulling out a heart-shaped card. "It's a valentine card."

Tsuzuki quickly raised his head and stared at the card. And the other two guardians turned to see the card also.

"Isn't Valentine's Day four days from now?" asked Hisoka.

"I believe it is," said Tatsumi.

"Reach me that," said Tsuzuki reaching for the card but Watari nimbly avoided the purple eyed guardian's grasp.

"This is a first. Who would be sending you an early valentine card?" then the blond hair guardian opened the card and read. "Each time I see you." He frowned and said. "That's it."

"Really," said Hisoka.

"It has to be more," said Tsuzuki standing up and grabbing the card. But that was all that was on the card. Then he checked inside the envelope and there he found a note. "A note."

_"My dearest Asato,_

_I know you are thinking this is a strange card I am giving you but for each day until Valentine's Day I shall give you a card that will continue with my poem of love and a dmiration for you._

_Until we meet face to face. All my love is for you._

_-DKM-'_

"Who is DKM?" asked Tatsumi frowning in thought thinking of everyone he knows that work for the department. "As far as I know there is no one in the Summoning Department that has the initials of DKM."

"Maybe it is someone that's not in this department," said Watari smiling at his purple eyed friend. "You lucky little sneak. All this time I thought you weren't seeing anyone."

"I'm not," Tsuzuki said flustered.

"Well whoever this person is, the emotions coming off this letter is very powerful," said Hisoka arching a brow at his partner. "This person truly love's you." Then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Are you sure you don't know who DKM is?"

"I'm positive." Tsuzuki flopped down in his chair.

"Well, I guess all you can do is just wait," said Tatsumi smiling at his flustered friend. "And while you're waiting, you can be working." He plopped the thick folders on his desk. "I want these reports finished by today, Tsuzuki."

And again, Tsuzuki's head fell to the desk with a loud thump.

The next morning another card came. It was slightly larger than the first one. This time it had a picture of cupid on it and a huge heart-shaped box of Swiss chocolate came along with the card. He quickly opened the box and inhaled the tasty, sweet, tantalizing aroma of the very fancy and expensive box of chocolates. He couldn't believe his eyes as his mouth began to water in anticipation.

He picked up one of the delicate confections and placed it in his mouth. The chocolate heart melted in his mouth as a burst of cherry liquor exploded on his taste buds. Whoever his secret admirer was he was going to kiss her deeply. He had never tasted chocolate this rich or creamy before and with his pay he doubts he ever would again.

Just then his three friends walked in. The three men stared in wide eyed shock at the box that was bigger than the desk filled with the delectable chocolates.

"Is this from your secret admirer?" asked Watari staring and licking his lips.

"Yes," he said and saw the almost pleading look in the blonde hair scientist's eyes. He sighed. "You can each have one AND ONLY ONE."

So, the three picked out a piece of chocolate and ate.

"Wow," said Hisoka awed. "I don't usually like chocolates that much but this is amazing."

"I see why," said Tatsumi holding up the box top. "**_La Esperanca_** is a renowned chocolate company in Switzerland. Only the most wealthy can offered this. Who do you know with this kind of money?"

"I have no ideal," said Tsuzuki startled at the information, "honestly." Then he opened the card

"Each time I see you, hold you." Read Tsuzuki as a tiny smile appeared at the corner of his lips.

Day three another card and a small square box. Opening the box, he found a pair of purple studded earrings. Opening the card, he read. "Each time I see you, hold you, think of you, here's what I do . . ." A large smile spread across his face as he looked at the gift. _'But I don't wear jewelry.' _Well, this was a gift and he knew that tomorrow he would finally see his secret admirer. So, he decided that after work, he would go have his ears pierced.

Valentine's Day. Finally, the day Tsuzuki has been waiting for. He would finally meet the person that lavished him with such wonderful gifts. As he made his way down the hall, he began to wonder what gift his admirer would give him today. He didn't realize that in that short time he had grown use to receiving these gifts of love from this stranger. Who won't be a stranger for much longer. So when he opened his office door to find his partner and two friends waiting for him and only a red envelop on his desk he sighed disappointedly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tsuzuki," said Watari smiling. The blonde stared in shock at the purple studded earrings in his friend's ear. "Tsuzuki are those earrings you are wearing?"

"Yes they are," he said raising his hand and gently stroking the stud in his earlobe. "They came yesterday. So, I decided to get my ears pierced and wear them. Well, how do they look?"

"They make you look like an idiot," snorted Hisoka.

"No, they don't," said Watari coming to Tsuzuki's defense. "I think they look really nice. They bring out the color of his eyes." He winked at his friend. "I see you have the final card."

"Yeah," he said quietly. He sat down and opened the card. "Each time I see you, hold you, think of you, here's what I do . . . I fall more deeply, madly, happily in love with you.

Happy Valentine's Day Beloved

Love always, DKM"

"Why so sad, Tsuzuki?" asked Hisoka.

"I was hoping I would finally get to meet this mystery person." Tsuzuki stared down at the rose-covered card.

"At any rate, will we be seeing you at the Count's Valentine party," said Tatsumi smiling. "Who knows maybe your admirer will be waiting for you there."

Tsuzuki stared up at his friend and smiled. _'Maybe Tatsumi is right. My secret Valentine might be waiting until the party tonight to reveal herself.' _Of course, everyone in the ministry has been invited to the Count's party. Whoever this person is will surly be there waiting for him. "Of course I will be there," he said smiling at his friends.

Just then Wakaba walking carrying a large bag. Following her was her partner Terazuma. "Happy valentine's Day everyone," she said cheerfully. She reached into the bag and brought out a box of chocolates for all four men.

"Thank you Wakaba," said Tsuzuki smiling at the girl. "Wow, you look great and you've got your hair down."

"Yes, I decided to wear it like this for the party tonight," she said smiling. "Do you like it?"

"You look beautiful," said Watari.

Terazuma just stood in the background and grunted.

Tsuzuki saw his chance to vex the annoying jerk more. "Wakaba why don't you and Hisoka go to the party together. I'm sure you and he would make a better couple than having to drag that thing along." He pointed a thumb at Terazuma.

The man became livid. "Come on Wakaba," he growled. "We don't have time to waste on this idoit." He dragged the girl out of the office.

"All right Tsuzuki," said Tatsumi. "I don't want you and Terazuma getting into any fights. We are still trying to clean up the damage you two caused the last time."

The four talked a while longer about Tsuzuki's secret love. After a few more mintues of conversation, they walked out of the office to begin the work day, Tsuzuki saw a piece of purple paper sticking out of the envelope. Taking it out he read it to himself.

_'Dearest Asato,_

_Meet me in the penthouse apartment at the Tokyo Babylon Tower in Tokyo at seven sharp. I will be waiting with your final gift. -Love always, DKM'_

Suddenly his heart started beating a mile a minute. A penthouse. Wait, is this person a mortal? Can't be? The only mortals that knows about him are Hijiri and Muraki. And it can't be Muraki. He's been dead for two years. They had checked his candle after the curse on Hisoka began to fade. Turns out that two months after the fire in Kyoto, Muraki had died though his soul has yet to be found. But still that puts him out of the running. So that leaves little Hijiri. It can't be that kid. Although he would not be a kid now but still the initials had DKM. _'But then it might not be a mortal. How would a mortal be able to enter Meifu. The only way would be if a Shinigami brought them here.' _He sighed rubbing his temple as he felt a dull pain throbbing in his head. He was thinking too much. It was time to stop. _'Well, I'll find out tonight who you really are.' _

xxxxx

That night Tsuzuki arrived at the apartment building. It was an expensive building with red carpet and a door man. He walked up to the building. The door man opened the door and let him go inside. The inside of the building was huge with a vaulted ceiling and painted on the ceiling was an image of a couple of snow cranes gliding across a lake that was surrounded by blossoming cherry trees.

Walking up to the front desk, the young woman smiled at him. Before he could utter a word, the young woman spoke. "Mr. Tsuzuki?"

"Yes," he said shocked. "How did you know who I was?"

"Your date described you to me," she said pleasantly as she held her sweet smile.

"This is not a date." He was flustered as his cheeks turned red.

The woman giggled. "Yes, your date also said you would become embarrassed and deny it." Then she walked from behind the desk. "Please follow me." She led him to a room to the right of the desk. "Your date wanted you to wear this tuxedo."

"But . . ." he started to say but the woman had already left him. Shrugging his shoulders he began to undress and then dress in the tuxedo along with the matching black shoes. He was ready, except for the tie. He walked up to the desk and the young woman immediately set about fixing the tie around his neck.

"There," she said getting a good view of him. "You are very handsome."

"Thank you," Tsuzuki said blushing.

"Now, take that elevator all the way up to the twentieth floor."

"Thank you," he said again and went to the elevator. Stepping inside, he pressed the button for the top floor. As he neared his destination, he began to nervously tug at the cuff of his shirt sleeve. His heart began pounding in his chest. Blood rushed to his ears blocking out any sound.

Finally he reached the top floor and when the door opened his eyes widened in shock. The huge room was filled with red roses. He walked into the room looking around with his mouth hanging open. In the center of the room was a table with a white silk tablecloth, two red lit candles and an ice bucket with wine chilling in it and a vase with a single rose in it. In the background there were huge windows that provided an excellent view of the city.

But what sent his heart racing into overdrive was the huge heart-shaped bed with a red satin comforter that was nestled in the corner and sitting on a night stand was a vase of red roses. Suddenly walking out of a room to the left of him was a sight that made his heart stop. "Muraki!" Then it clicked. DKM. Dr. Kazutaka Muraki.

"Good evening Mr. Tsuzuki, I am so glad you decided to come," he said in that sultry voice that made the guardian's cock twitch in excitement.

"Muraki, I . . . we thought you were dead."

"Not hardly." He walked down the two steps and came to stand before the shocked guardian with his hand behind his back. "I promised you a thousand roses." He spread his other hand out to encompass the room of red roses. " But I lied. It is in fact, one thousand and one." He pulled his right hand from behind his back and revealed to him the most beautiful, rarest ever seen rose. A purple rose. "It matches your lovely eyes."

Tsuzuki took the delicate flower and inhaled its soft fragrance. "Lovely."

"But not as lovely as you, my dear Asato." He smiled making the guardian blush. "It took me years to cultivate and cross breed roses to get this one. Now my garden is filled with red and purple roses. I think I'll name it after you. Asato. Or shall I call it Amethyst Eyes."

Tsuzuki blushed even deeper as he tried to calm his raging heart beat. Taking a deep breath he cleared his throat. "How did you make it seem like you had died? And how did you survive Touda's flames? When I stabbed. . . "

Muraki placed a delicate finger over his soft lips to silence him. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Shall we?" Muraki wrapped an arm around Tsuzuki's waist and led him over to the table. Once both were seated, an elderly man walked out and poured them some wine. "I don't think you've ever met my manservant. Mr. Tsuzuki this is Saikai. Saikai this vision of a wet dream is Asato Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki turned a scarlet color. He could not believe Muraki said something like that. And in front of this man.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Mr. Tsuzuki," said the elderly man smiling. "Young Master Muraki has told me all about you."

"Good things I hope," Tsuzuki said sipping his wine.

"Of course, sir." Then he walked out and returned a moment later with a cart. He removed the lids from the plates revealing a steak with bake potatoes and steamed vegetables. And for dessert was a thick slice of homemade apple pie.

The guardian nearly pounced on the pie but held back. He did not want Muraki to see him act like a pig. He did not know why but he wanted the doctor to have a good opinion of him.

"I asked Saikai to make the pie especially for you Asato," said Muraki smiling at the obvious hunger in his companion's eyes. "I know how much you love apple pie."

Saikai placed the plates before them. "Anything else, Master Muraki?"

"No, that will be all Saikai. You may return to the mansion."

"Very good sir. Good night." He bowed to both men and left them alone.

Tsuzuki felt his heart thumping against his chest as he realized that he was alone with the man he secretly held feelings for.

"Did you enjoy the gifts I sent you?" Muraki asked as he saw the purple studded earrings Tsuzuki was wearing.

Tsuzuki reached for his ear and tugged at it nervously. "Yes I did. Thank you for the candy and the earrings. Why?"

"Because I know how much you love sweets and I wanted to give you something that would remind you of me." He pointed to his own ear. "See, they are alike but mine are red and yours are the color of your beautiful eyes. And the main reason was because I wanted to."

"Oh." He said blushing as he stared down at his plate and continued to eat.

The tension in the room was thick at first but after giving Tsuzuki more wine he began to loosen up and relax. They talked for hours about what they did at work and other little unimportant things to fill the silence. Tsuzuki tried to get him to open up about how he survived Touda's flames but the doctor just smiled and poured more wine.

After Tsuzuki had swallowed his last bite of apple pie. He dropped his fork with a clatter rubbing his stomach. "I am stuffed. I don't think I could eat another bite."

"Are you sure because there is more apple pie in the kitchen."

Tsuzuki thought long and hard about it but rubbing against his hard stomach put him off the idea of eating any more sweets tonight. "Nah, I don't want to risk my stomach popping open from eating too much."

"As you wish," chuckled Muraki standing up. He walked behind Tsuzuki and then the guardian heard some soft, sultry music. Returning, Muraki held out a hand, "would you grant me the honor of this dance, my sweet."

Tsuzuki could not turn away from the warm, gentle smile that adorned Muraki's soft lips. It was such a tender loving expression until he felt that he would die if that expression was replaced with sadness. He nodded his head dazedly and took the offered hand. Muraki pulled him into his embrace and they danced. All the while the doctor was leading them toward the bed. When Tsuzuki felt the back of his leg hit the bed, he fell backward to land on the soft satin comforter.

"Muraki," he said hesitantly as the doctor removed the jacket and opened the white shirt. Resting his knee between Tsuzuki's thighs he pressed his lips against those of his soon to be lover in a chaste kiss.

"You are so beautiful, my beloved," he whispered into the guardian's ear. Then he pull Tsuzuki back upon his feet, stripped him of all his clothing and laid him on the bed. Tsuzuki shivered as his naked back made contact with the cool silk sheets. Muraki quickly removed his own clothing and got in between Tsuzuki's thighs. He left a trail of scorching kisses from his lips, over his chin, down his neck and closed his mouth over one taut nipple.

Tsuzuki moaned and gasped as the silver hair doctor sucked, nipped and tugged at his aching nipple as he gently twisted and tugged the other with his hand. A deep guttural growl slipped from his throat as the doctor moved to the render a similar assault on the other.

Shivers of pleasure went through his body as Muraki's tongue travel down his stomach to dip into the valley that was his navel. Tsuzuki whimpered as heat flowed through him. He bolted upright when he felt Muraki's mouth on his cock. He stared in wide eyed wonder as the doctor swallowed the entire length of his cock. He raked back the long bang to look into his face and in those mismatch eyes all he saw was desire and something else but what he did not know. He fell back against the pillows and thrust his hips upward driving his cock deeper into the warm moist cavern. He could feel heat pool in the pit of his stomach and move down to his groin. His cock became painfully aroused.

"Muraki," he moaned. "I'm going . . ." sweat glisten over his skin as his breath came out in heavy pants.

"Yes Asato, cum for me. I want to taste your essence," Muraki said seductively as his closed his mouth over the throbbing length. As he slid the hardened flesh deeper down his throat Tsuzuki screamed and spilt his seeds down the doctor's throat.

Swallowing all of Tsuzuki's offering, he leaned up to look at the exhausted man. He smiled as he pressed his lips gently against those of his new lover. Tsuzuki moaned into the kiss as he could taste himself in Muraki's mouth. Getting to his knees, he reached over to the night stand for the baby oil and slicked his fingers with it. Rubbing his slick fingers over the puckered entrance to Tsuzuki's ass, the guardian moaned and then gasped as he felt a finger slipped into him. There was a little pain but he could handle it. He gasped louder as a second finger was added. The digits moved in and out in rhythm causing the guardian to shiver in pleasure. His back arched off the bed as a third finger was added. Now the pain was more defined. He grunted and scrunched his eyes closed.

"Relax and the pain will leave."

Tsuzuki did as he said and sure enough, the pain did fade. Now, he was feeling pleasure and began to thrust himself onto the digits.

"Touch yourself," Muraki commanded softly.

Without thinking, Tsuzuki grasped his hand around his limp cock and stroked it back to life.

Muraki was feeling himself becoming hard at the sight of his beautiful guardian pleasuring himself and the crimson blush that stain his cheeks. When Tsuzuki opened his eyes to stare at him with those lust filled amethyst gems, he felt his cock throb painfully and he moaned as he grasped his own hardening cock stroking it with his slick hand. Muraki's breath was coming in heavy pants as he licked his lips. The sight of his lover was becoming too much to bare. He wanted to be inside this gorgeous creature.

"Asato," Muraki said panting. "I want you to know that I meant everything I said in those cards. Every time I think, see and hold you. I do find myself falling in love with you. I truly love you and only you." He removed his fingers and slid his aching length into the tight confines of his beloved's tight body.

Tsuzuki's bit his bottom lip to hold back the pain that shot up his spine and he begged Muraki to stop. "Please stop, it hurts."

Muraki stopped and let the guardian body become use to the pulsing flesh inside of him. He placed little kisses over the shinigami's face and lips,and spoke soothing words of love to get him to relax. When the pain dulled leaving only pleasure, Tsuzuki began to writhe beneath the doctor wanting him to move. Taking that as a sign of being ready, Muraki pulled out and then thrust back in. Tsuzuki moaned and wrapped his long legs around Muraki's waist wanting him to go deeper.

Muraki wasn't expecting to feel this way but he could not help it. His two years away from his favorite guardian made him yearn for the purple eyed man more than he had expected. Now two years later, he finally has Tsuzuki beneath him. This is where he belongs, buried deep inside this man that had taken his heart without him realizing it. "So tight," he moaned.

"More . . . deeper . . . faster," moaned the writhing guardian.

Muraki thrust deeper, harder and faster into his lover eliciting more and more of those sweet moans from his beloved. He pushed Tsuzuki's hand out of the way and wrapped his slender fingers around the guardian's throbbing erection stroking it in time with his thrust.

Tsuzuki howled in ecstasy as Muraki struck his prostate with every thrust. He felt the heat pool in his stomach and exploded in a burst of blinding light before his eyes as his seeds splattered over his chest and stomach.

Feeling Tsuzuki's insides clamp around his throbbing cock Muraki moaned as he thrust a few more times before his essence flowed inside his lover and he rested his forehead against Tsuzuki's shoulder. He remained that way until the spasms ceased to wrack his body. With a deep sigh he gently eased out of his lover and laid down next to him. Picking up his shirt, Muraki cleaned Tsuzuki off. He pressed his lips against those of his lover and sighed in contentment.

"Did . . . did you mean what you said?" Tsuzuki asked yawning as his lids became heavy.

"Yes I did."

"Good." Tsuzuki snuggled close to the sexy doctor. "So do I."

"What?" Muraki stared down at the sleeping figure in his arms. Did he say what he thinks he said? He raised a hand and brushed back the sweat dampened hair from his beloved's face and smiled. He placed a kiss on his lover's forehead and joined him in sleep.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, at the Count's Valentine Day party, Hisoka, Watari and Tatsumi stood off from the rest of the party goers.

"I wonder where Tsuzuki is?" asked Tatsumi.

End

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!_

****


End file.
